All That Followed
by TheTwoPotterheads
Summary: The Battle of Hogwarts was a success, but many lost their lives in the fight, including Ron. Everyone tries to cope with the loss, and the best way to do that is to get out, get jobs and stop moping, right? That's what Hermione Granger thinks. But who wants to let the mudblood work at their store? Three words: Fred and George. Fremione, Guna. Rated T for some swearing and etc.
1. Chapter 1: After the Funeral

**Hi! This is my first fanfiction, and it's Fremione and Guna because those are my OTPs. YAY! But this is just leading up to my Next Generation fics, so I'm not planning to make this very long. But (knowing me) it'll probably end up being very long. I hope you readers like it!**

_**Disclaimer: I am very much NOT J.K.R., otherwise Fremione and Guna would be canon!**_

**Don't let the muggles get you down,**

**Jewels**

* * *

><p>"Fred?"<p>

Fred turned to see bushy brown hair and chocolate eyes. He smiled weakly at his favourite bookworm, Hermione Granger. "Hey Granger. How are you doing?"

Hermione shrugged, standing beside him, not looking him in the eyes. "I'm fine, I suppose. We were _just_ best friends, I can't even begin to imagine how you feel."

Fred sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Yep, I'm feeling like crap right now. Especially since it would've been me." He ran his hands through his red hair. "He sacrificed himself to save me, Hermione." His blue eyes landed on his twin brother, who was crying by the freshly made grave, with a petite blonde comforting him.

"Is that George and Luna?" Hermione asked, sensing that the subject needed to be changed.

"Yep. She's been helping him through this. He's taking it badly." Fred chanced a glance at Hermione. "Ron was our favourite brother y'know."

Hermione looked surprised. Fred let out a quiet chuckle. "We expressed our love through our teasing. That's why this is so especially hard. Oh yes, I'm taking it horribly too," he added, at the strange look Hermione gave him, "I'm just not as vocal with my inner feelings as George is."

"It's fine to cry, Fred."

Fred shot Hermione a disbelieving, 'I'm-a-man-I-don't-cry' look. Hermione laughed; Fred liked her laughter.

"Fred, it won't make you any less of a man to cry. If anything, it'll make you more of a man. Most people prefer compassionate men to the ones who hide their feelings deep inside." Hermione motioned for a hug, and Fred almost immediately sunk into her embrace.

It was a loving embrace and Fred suddenly felt overcome by a wave of emotion. Ron had died to save him. Ron was dead and he would never be able to tease him again. He would never get to say those three rarely spoken, but nonetheless true, words, 'I love you.' Fred began to sob quietly on Hermione's shoulder, and she just smiled softly, knowing that together, they could get through this.

* * *

><p>George hiccuped and wiped his eyes on his sleeve. Looking up into Luna Lovegood's silvery grey eyes, he saw only kindness, not impatience or annoyance. "S - Sorry that you had to see me like this, Luna."<p>

Luna merely smiled dreamily at him. "It's no bother, George. I rather like knowing that you're not big and tough all the time; that you have the same emotions as the rest of us."

George studied her expression carefully. "Is that what I came off as in school? Big and tough with no emotion?"

Luna blushed slightly and nodded her head. George smiled reassuringly at her. "I'm sorry you thought that. We'll have to better acquaint ourselves with each other. Maybe over coffee?"

Luna tilted her head slightly, examining George's face. He seemed sincere. She smiled. "I'd like that."


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Sorted

**I hope you liked that first chapter! Now here's the second, for your further enjoyment!**

_**Disclaimer: I am not the almighty Queen J.K.R. or affiliated with her in any way, otherwise I would've starred in the Harry Potter movies.**_

**Don't let the muggles get you down,**

**Jewels**

* * *

><p>After a few weeks of living at the Burrow, jobless, with Harry, Luna, and Ginny, Hermione had enough. "Look," she had said one day, as the four of them lazed around, "we need to get our lives straightened out. We need to get jobs and maybe our own places to stay, but that's not absolutely necessary," Hermione added, at Ginny's longing look. She knew that Ginny liked living at the Burrow.<p>

"Well, I was thinking of becoming an Auror," Harry said. "I was going to wait until the drama of me saving the wizarding world died down a bit though."

Ginny laughed. "That's a fair excuse! I heard that the Holyhead Harpies need a new Chaser. I might try out for that."

Luna was the only one who seemed depressed at the thought of a job. "When I was young," she explained, in response to Hermione asking her what she would like to do as a job, "I always assumed that I would take over the Quibbler, but now I don't think I'd like to."

Hermione felt a sudden wave of guilt. Unbeknownst to Luna, it was partially her, Harry and Ron's fault that her father had been killed by Death Eaters. After they had escaped his house, the Death Eaters had taken him to Azkaban and he had died there. After the news of his death had spread to Luna, she had been less of her normal, dreamy self.

"Why don't you and I go job hunting together, Luna?" Hermione suggested, putting a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder. "I don't really have an idea of a job yet either."

Luna seemed to perk up slightly at this idea. "I suppose I should be going to Diagon Alley today anyways," she sighed. "I told George I would meet him for coffee."

Ginny gaped at Luna, nearly falling out of her armchair. "George? As in George Fabian Weasley? My brother, George?"

"Oh, his middle name is Fabian? That's nice," Luna said.

Ginny squealed. "That is so _cute_! He totally likes you, Luna!"

Luna frowned upon this new information. "Are you positive, Ginny? He just said we should get better acquainted . . ." But Luna's words never reached Ginny's ears, as the redhead was already on a full-scale rant about how George should've told her and pondering about what Luna should wear and wondering of George was considering it a date or not. Luna smiled softly at her best friend. "Well, I suppose she could be right . . ."

* * *

><p>Luna slipped into the muggle coffee shop, unaware of the many muggles that found themselves staring at her. Her silvery grey eyes just scanned the shop for George. <em>He shouldn't be this hard to find<em>, Luna thought to herself, _A ginger with only one ear . . ._

"Luna!"

Luna's head whipped towards the voice and saw George just entering the shop. "Sorry I'm late," he said, "the shop was so busy today - "

"Hey, why do you have a stick behind your ear?" called a young boy, pointing at Luna. "And why do you have radish earrings? And why are your eyes so creepy?"

"Theodore!" A woman grabbed the child, and began pulling him out of the shop. "That was very rude! I am so sorry," the woman said to Luna. "Come along, Theo."

"I - It's alright," Luna replied, her voice cracking slightly. But the woman was already gone. Though George had seen the boy stick his tongue out at Luna as they left.

George also noticed the tears forming in Luna's eyes. "Let's go. We can have some coffee at my flat," George suggested, wrapping his arm around Luna's shoulders. Luna nodded meekly, following George's lead back to Diagon Alley.

The two walked in silence towards Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Upon entering, Luna couldn't help but smile. The shop was thriving, as usual, with people of all ages buzzing around the amazingly colourful store. She and George went up to the register, where Fred stood, talking with Hermione. "We're going up to the flat," George told his twin, with a look that said, 'I'll-tell-you-later.'

George took Luna upstairs and told her to get comfortable while he went to make some coffee for the two of them. Luna sat down on the couch, tucking her legs underneath her. George came back a few minutes later, with two mugs of hot coffee. Luna took one, saying 'thank you' before taking a sip.

George sat down next to Luna, looking at her intently. "What was it that hurt you? When he asked about your eyes?" Luna looked away from George, nodding. "But Luna, you have to ignore the kid, he didn't know any better. And besides, your eyes are beautiful."

Luna looked at George and tilted her head. He grinned. "What? You think I'm lying? It's true!"

Luna smiled softly. "I have my mother's eyes," she explained, placing her mug on the coffee table in front of the couch, "and I miss my mother. You have to understand George, too many people have insulted my eyes on purpose. I hate feeling like the only feature I've inherited from my mother is something to be ashamed of, because it's not!"

"You know what? I understand. Before we went to Hogwarts, Fred and I were teased by the local muggle boys, on those rare occasions we went out to town, because of our hair colour and our freckles. We hated it, maybe a bit too much, because those boys ended up in the pond. Actually, one of them ended up in a tree and, unfortunately, fell out, breaking his arm. Our first bits of accidental magic and we were already a nuisance to the world."

Luna gave a tinkling laugh, a laugh which George found that he loved. They continued to chat, getting to know each other quite well. For example, George now knew that Luna's boggart was a Digweeded Hapsey, whatever that was, and that her favourite colour, yellow, was influenced by her mother, who had always worn it. Luna had also learned that George had never been away from Fred for longer than a few days, which had been when Fred had been sent to their Aunt Muriel's without him as a punishment for pranking, and that his and Fred's patronuses were identical dolphins, which worked better cast together.

"So Luna, how did your job hunting with Hermione go?" George asked, expecting a good answer.

But Luna frowned and said, "Well, neither of us got a job. Everyone turned us down because I'm a 'looney kid' and Hermione's a 'muggleborn with no intelligence of wizard traditions.' Except they put it far more rudely than I have. I don't think anyone realized that she probably knows far more than they did."

George looked astonished. How could anyone think that? Sure, Luna was a _bit_ looney, but in a good way! And Hermione, did he even need to get started on her? "Idiots, they don't know what they're missing," George muttered. Luna just smiled at him and took another sip of coffee.

George bit his lip in thought. He and Fred had been discussing getting some new staff, and Hermione and Luna seemed perfect! They were both pretty and polite, perfect for customer satisfaction, and they were both brilliant, perfect for helping create new products! Plus, if they did get new staff, they could let Lee and Verity go open their brand new Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Hogsmeade Branch and work there.

"Well," George began, slowly, "how about you two work here?"


	3. Chapter 3: New Jobs

**You've gotten this far, might as well keep going, right? **

_**Disclaimer: I am not J.K.R., or I wouldn't be stuck here, watching AVPM, AVPS, and AVPSY . . . I'M JEWELS FREAKIN' POTTERHEAD!**_

**Don't let the muggles get you down,**

**Jewels**

* * *

><p>"Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes?!" Hermione looked at Luna, aghast at the idea.<p>

Luna shrank back a bit. She hadn't meant to upset Hermione. "Well, you said yourself, we do need jobs, and no one else will take us, and we _know_ Fred and George! And this is such a happy shop and George said he thinks we'd be really good at working here and please do this with me, Hermione? I know we aren't exactly best friends, but we are close and I like to think we're friends, and I'm too scared to do a job alone and please?" Luna begged, talking very fast, due to her nerves.

Hermione sighed, massaging her temples. She didn't loathe the store or the twins. On the contrary, she loved them like older brothers and their store was amazing. But she was Hermione Jean Granger. Know-It-All. Bookworm. Brightest Witch of Her Age. The Complete Opposite of a Prankster.

But as she looked into Luna's pleading eyes, she gave in. "Alright. I'll do it."

Luna let out a very Ginny-like squeal and squeezed Hermione into a hug. "Thank you, Hermione! I owe you one, I promise."

Luna turned to go tell Fred and George, but Hermione grabbed her shoulder. "Wait, Luna. You said you owed me one, right?" Luna nodded. "Well, I just want you to go back to being you."

Luna blushed sheepishly. Hermione, being Hermione, had noticed, of course. She _had_ been trying, very subtly, to become normal. She thought it might make people like her better. But perhaps these thoughts were just the wrackspurts, making her brain go a bit fuzzy. She nodded to Hermione, agreeing to go back to her looney self, and then set off through the shop to find the twins.

* * *

><p>At dinner that night, everyone had interesting stories to share.<p>

"Well, I'm thinking of asking Penelope to marry me soon," Percy had muttered, blushing as he poked at his food. He and his girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater, had been dating for years now and everyone had been betting on when he'd pop the question.

After Mrs. Weasley had finished cooing over him, Harry began to talk about his Auror training. But halfway through his story, Ginny burst through the front door.

"Sorry that I'm so late, buuuut," Ginny looked at them all with a grin to rival that of the Cheshire cat, "you're looking at the Holyhead Harpies newest Chaser!"

Everyone gave the youngest Weasley hugs and words of congratulations. She beamed at her boyfriend, Harry, and he gave her a congratulatory kiss.

"Well, if we're announcing new jobs," Hermione said, after everyone had gotten settled back at the table, "Luna and I got a new job too. It was really hard to find a job at first. Nobody wanted to hire the 'F-ing insane kid' and the 'uneducated mudblood.'" Everyone looked horrified, except for Luna, who just politely took another bite of dinner, and George, since he had been informed earlier, just watched Hermione intently.

"Yes, but then we did manage to get a job in the end, much to Hermione's distaste," Luna added, ignoring Hermione's reddening cheeks.

"Her distaste? But she was the one who suggested we all get jobs in the first place," Harry frowned. "Where are you two working now?"

"With us."

Everyone looked over at George, then Fred, then back at George. They seemed skeptical, but who wouldn't? Hermione? Plus Fred and George? It doesn't add up!

"Very funny, but honestly, where are you two working?" Ginny asked, looking at her best friends.

"At Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes," Luna replied, as if it were a completely different answer.

"You see? They're working at Weasleys' Wizard - WHAT?!"

"No, Weasleys' Wizard _Wheezes_, Ginny."

Fred and George burst out laughing. Luna grinned at the pair of them.

"It's true, Gin," Hermione added, when Ginny looked to her for more information. "Luna and I are the newest employees of Fred and George's joke shop."

"But - !"

"At least we respect them, Ginny!" Fred said angrily. "To us, Hermione and Luna aren't just employees, they're _friends_, and far from being," Fred shuddered, "_you know._ What Hermione said earlier."

"Honestly, Fred, it's just a couple harmless words," Hermione sighed. "Mudblood, ha. That's right, mudblood and proud of it!" Fred stared at Hermione in astonishment for a minute, then grinned at her. She grinned back. Maybe working at the joke shop wouldn't be too bad after all.


	4. Chapter 4: Failing Courage

**Yay, I've already got one review, fourteen followers, four favourites and five hundred fifty seven views! Thank you!**

_**Disclaimer: I am not J.K.R., otherwise I'm sure I would have a ton more reviews and followers and etc.**_

**Don't let the muggles get you down,**

**Jewels**

* * *

><p>"Yes, it's right over there, would you like me to show you?"<p>

George watched as Luna directed a small boy to their newest product: Shapeshifting Teddy Bear. They had been inspired by Harry's godson, Teddy, who had wanted his teddy bear to be a monkey instead. So they used the same spells they used to turn Ron's teddy into a spider all those years ago and now, all the child had to do was tell the bear what sort of animal they wanted, and it would turn into that animal. Still stuffed, of course. Both Hermione and Luna had thought it was brilliant.

Now, Luna had crouched to the boy's level, to talk to him. George liked how she talked to him, not as if he were a child at all, but as an equal. She took the time to explain to him how the bear worked, and to ask him what animal he would like it to be. Now she was laughing; with him, not at him. Apparently, something was funny. She then hoisted him onto her shoulders, and took him over to the Shapeshifting Teddy Bears, letting him grab one from the top shelf.

The young boy's mother now lead the boy to the register, where George was currently stationed. As he rung up the bear from them, the woman said, "Oh, you have such friendly staff here! That Luna girl was fantastic!"

"Thank you, I assure you that we only hire the kindest, most helpful people we can find," George said, coming around the counter and handing the bear to the boy. Bending to his level, George said, "Now, you'll need to speak very clearly to get the bear to change, okay? Take your fingers from your mouth and give it a try."

"Festwal!" the boy tried, but the bear just gave a very unsafe looking shake. George looked to the boy's mother for help. "Thestral," she said clearly, and the bear changed into the beast with ease.

George, who had never seen a Thestral before, found the creature quite unnerving. But he plastered a smile to his face as he waved them goodbye, before going back behind the register.

"Thestrals are very misunderstood creatures you know," Luna said, appearing at George's side. She wore a sunshine yellow tank top, green capris and a name tag. Her wand was behind her ear, with was also adorned with radish - no, they were dirigible plums, George corrected himself - earrings, and her butterbeer cork necklace. She didn't have any shoes on, but she didn't seem to mind.

"Only people who have seen death can see them, right?" George asked, as Luna hopped up onto the counter.

Luna nodded, "Oh, yes. I'm not sure if you were familiar with this uncommonly known fact, but Thestrals pulled the carriages at Hogwarts."

George raised an eyebrow. "Really?" Luna nodded again. "That's cool. Say, Luna?" Luna looked up at him expectantly. "Would you like to go out on a d - " George hesitated. "W - would you like to take your lunch break now? I could make us some sandwiches up at the flat."

Luna's smile faltered for a second. She had thought - maybe even hoped - that he was going to ask her out. "Sure, George. Let's go before the Blibbering Humdingers realize that we've gone. They like to steal light fixtures when people aren't around you know."

George laughed, taking Luna's hand. "We'd better go now then!" He didn't notice Luna's blush as he grasped her hand in his own. He was too busy scolding himself for not asking her out. He was a Gryffindor! Where had all his courage ran off to? _Probably to hang out with the Bumbling Humbugs or whatever,_ George thought to himself, chuckling quietly as he lead Luna upstairs.

* * *

><p>"What is the purpose of this again?" Hermione asked, watching Fred stir a very ugly looking potion.<p>

"This is our newest product, a potion that will make people confess who they really fancy," Fred explained. "Unlike our love potions, this doesn't cause infatuations. You could give some to a friend, so that you can help get them together with someone, or you could give some to your girlfriend/boyfriend to know if they truly fancy you."

Hermione didn't look impressed. Especially when Fred waved a spoonful of the potion in her face. Crinkling her nose in disgust (but it was also adorable), she pushed it away. Fred smirked at her. "Didn't I mention? Employees must test at least _one _product. Come on, even _you_ know this one's harmless!"

Hermione bit her lip. But if she drank that, Fred would find out who she fancied and he would laugh . . .

"I won't laugh!"

Oh sh*t. "Did I say that out loud?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, and I solemnly swear I won't laugh, no matter how funny it is! I've learned to restrain myself after years of pretending to not have been the culprit," Fred said, with a glint in his eye that Hermione didn't trust.

Hermione eyed him suspiciously, then took the spoon from him, swallowing the unappetizing potion. "I fancy Frederick Gideon Weasley," she blurted out, before covering her mouth with her hands, her face going as scarlet as the Gryffindor robes.

Now Fred was _not _expecting that.

But he got over his shock quickly, pulling Hermione off her stool, close to his chest. "You know, Mione, I've been waiting for years to hear those words." And Fred closed the gap between their lips.


	5. Chapter 5: The Fremione Chapter

**Yes, new chapter! I'm kinda excited right now because I've gotten really reeeally good feedback so far and I'm so pumped up that so many people like this story! I honestly didn't think it would do that well, thank you all so much! ****This chapter is dedicated to all you Fremione fans out there! **

_**Disclaimer: I am not J.K.R., how many times must I remind you?**_

**Don't let the muggles get you down,**

**Jewels**

* * *

><p>Hermione sank into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Fred's neck. Fred's fingers found their way to her hair and, with one hand still resting on her waist, he ran his fingers through her messy brown curls. The kiss lingered for a bit, then Hermione finally removed her lips gently, staring lovingly into Fred's blue eyes.<p>

"Wow," she breathed, as Fred lifted her back onto her stool. He sat on the stool next to her, taking her hand in his own.

"So, how long have you fancied me?" he asked quietly.

"Years. Since the Yule Ball, actually." Fred raised an eyebrow at the answer. Interesting. Hermione continued, "I admired how gutsy you were. Trying to get into the Tournament like that. I also started to think you were, well, _hot_."

Fred grinned, then flexed his muscles jokingly. "No girl can resist the good looks of Fred Weasley. I _am _the better looking twin, y'know."

Hermione laughed, causing Fred to smile softly. She was beautiful when she laughed. "I must admit, I desperately wanted to go to the Ball with you. Viktor Krum asked me three times and I kept prolonging my answer, in case you asked me. But then you asked Angelina . . ." Hermione trailed off. "Anyways, that's when I began to realize just how much I fancied you. I, er, might've spent a while crying when I wasn't asked to the Ball by you. I began to think that perhaps I was being stupid. I mean, why would you fancy _me_? The ugly know-it-all, who was all against rule-breaking and your pranks."

"And yet, you probably broke more rules than me and George put together!" Fred laughed. Then he said, "I really started to fancy you in your third year and my fifth. I think that's when I began to notice you more. But I had it _really_ bad in my sixth year, the year of the Triwizard Tournament. I mean, I started to _obsess_. George told me to just go for it, but I couldn't. Then I heard you had a date for the Ball, so I asked Angelina. Much like you, I cried a bit when we couldn't go to the Ball together. But I mean, why would you fancy _me_? One of the prankster twins, who was all for breaking a few measly rules and didn't even get a single O."

Hermione leaned towards Fred. "Fred, it doesn't matter what OWLs you got, or how many. I like _you_. For what's on the inside, not what a few teachers say. I think you're brilliant and handsome and bloody hilarious! You are perfect, don't ever plan on changing."

Fred smiled softly. "The same goes for you. You're beautiful, no matter what anyone else thinks. I love how loyal you are to your friends. And you're the Brightest Witch of Your Age, for Merlin's sake! You never cease to amaze me." He looked into her chocolate brown eyes, asking for permission. Hermione nodded, and let Fred's lips connect with hers for the second time.

* * *

><p>Hermione frowned. "No."<p>

"Aw, come on! Why not, Hermy?"

"It's a stupid nickname, Fred."

"Fine, how about Bookworm?"

"No."

"Princess?"

"No."

"Mia?"

Hermione paused. That was a new one. A smile found it's way onto her lips. Fred's face broke into a grin. "You like it?" Hermione nodded, laughing as Fred gave her a quick kiss on the nose. "Alrighty then, Mia, that is your newest nickname, courtesy of your newest boyfriend!"

"First boyfriend," Hermione corrected, sheepishly.

Fred grinned. "Even better." He lifted her up, rubbing their noses together. They had been together for about a week, and so far only George and Luna knew. Tonight would be the first dinner where Hermione was at the Burrow as Fred Weasley's girlfriend. Not that she minded.

"So," began Fred, setting Hermione down on his lap, "George and Luna?"

"Oh Merlin," Hermione moaned, "why aren't _they_ together yet? It's so obvious they like each other, more obvious than it was with us."

"Well, Georgie might need a little push. He's been lacking his Gryffindor courage recently," Fred sighed, playing with Hermione's hair absentmindedly. She leaned further into his chest.

Today, she wore a pale purple sundress, taking advantage of the recent warmth in the weather. Her high heeled sandals lay abandoned on the floor, along with Fred's sneakers. She had managed to tame her bushy hair for the time being, which Fred liked. He loved playing with her hair. It might seem girly, but he liked to brush and style her hair. Likewise, Hermione liked to play with his ties and bowties. She would select and tie it for him. She did like his hair too, but not near as much as he liked hers.

The door of Fred's room opened and Luna poked her head in. "It's time to go, you two. George is getting the Floo Powder ready now." The couple put on their shoes and went with Luna to the twins' fireplace, getting ready to floo into the Burrow.

"Ready, Luna?" George asked, taking the blonde girl's hand. Trying her best not to blush, Luna nodded. The two stepped into the fire, dropping Floo Powder in as they went. "The Burrow!"

Luna stumbled out of the fireplace and into George's back. He helped her steady herself; she never did like to floo around, she much preferred side-along apparation.

"Hello, Luna dear," Mrs. Weasley said, squishing Luna in a hug. As Luna looked over the plump woman's shoulder, she noticed Percy with a green-eyed brunette whom Luna had never met. "Oh, this is Penelope Clearwater, Percy's girlfriend," Mrs. Weasley explained, as Fred and Hermione appeared, still holding hands.

"Pleased to meet you, Luna," Penelope said kindly, shaking Luna's hand. Percy looked at Penelope in adoration. Penelope turned to Hermione. "Oh, I don't believe I've met you either."

"This is my girlfriend, Hermione Granger," Fred announced, before anyone could say anything. Penelope shook Hermione's hand as Mrs. Weasley squealed, hugging her son tightly, congratulating him and Hermione. "Blimey, Mum, we're not _engaged_ or anything!" Fred protested, but shot a wink at Percy. Percy smiled weakly back.

After the family had gotten seated and started eating, the red haired baby was the center of attention. Harry had brought his godson, Teddy Lupin, to dinner. The Metamorphmagus baby's hair was red today, to match the Weasleys', a family he adored very much. Bill and Fleur, who were wanted a child eventually themselves, were taking care of him for the night. Penelope had fallen in love with the baby in the little time she had been there and was cooing over him with delight.

Halfway through the meal, Percy cleared his throat, slowly getting down on one knee. Penelope gasped as he nervously pulled a tiny box from his pocket. "Penny, I've been madly in love with you for years now. I truly can't imagine myself with any other woman. You are the most beautiful, intelligent woman I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. Penelope Clearwater, would you be willing to become Penelope Weasley? Would you marry me?"

Penelope whispered, "Yes," and flung her arms around Percy. Everyone began to clap, happy for the newest Weasley family addition. Fred glanced at Hermione, wondering if she'd ever become a Weasley as well.


	6. Chapter 6: Do Not Panic

**Here's another chapter for your enjoyment!**

_**Disclaimer: I am not J.K.R.! Stop asking.**_

**Don't let the muggles get you down,**

**Jewels**

* * *

><p>Harry Potter's patronus took them all by surprise. It had been four months since Fred and Hermione had officially started dating and Luna and George had officially not, much to Luna's disappointment. The four of them had been cleaning the shop, since the last of the customers had left, when the silver stag appeared in the dimly lit shop. Their faces were all illuminated by the glow from the stag as they listened intently to the message.<p>

"Urgent, but do not panic. Requesting assistance as soon as possible please," Harry's voice said, before the stag dissolved into the air.

Being Harry's best friend, it was Hermione's job to panic. When Harry said that something was nothing to worry about, usually there was something to worry about. Fred tried to console her, pointing out how calm Harry had sounded, but nothing said made Hermione stop fretting. Only when George stated that they would be leaving by Floo Powder right away did she calm down, if only a little bit.

As soon as the four had flooed to the Burrow, Hermione ran at Harry, who had been pacing in the living room, demanding to know what was wrong. Harry grinned at how panicky she was. "Mione, calm down. I was being serious about not panicking. Look, guys, I want to ask Ginny to marry me, I'm just not sure how, where or when to do it. That's where you four come in."

Fred laughed out loud, causing Hermione to hit him on the shoulder. "Alright, mate, I've got an idea," Fred said, putting an arm around Harry's shoulder. "How bout you propose after her next game?"

Harry looked skeptical. "But what if she doesn't win?"

"It'll boost her spirits - "

"And give _us_ something to celebrate!" George finished, grinning at the Boy Who Lived. Harry's skeptical frown turned into a confident grin.

"As for how," Luna began, "you could compliment her on the game, then compliment her on her appearance and personality, then perhaps on her lack of wrackspurts, they're dreadful you know - "

"Luna's onto something," Hermione exclaimed, "but, instead of wrackspurts, propose to her!" Luna smiled at Hermione, happy to have been of help.

"You four are brilliant!" Harry cried, hugging them all tightly.

* * *

><p>Luna sighed as she watched Fred and Hermione. Hermione was giggling as Fred planted numerous kisses upon her head. Luna had never felt this way towards another person before, but she desperately wanted to have a relationship like that with George.<p>

"Well, aren't you looking dismal! What's up, Luna?" George sat next to the petite blonde, glancing up at his twin and Hermione. "Is it something they did?"

Luna shook her head, saying, "No . . . I think the wrackspurts have just been making my brain go fuzzy . . . That's the only explanation for the way I feel . . ."

"Is there anything I could do to help?" George asked, genuinely concerned for his friend.

Luna gave a bitter laugh. "A kiss would be nice," she muttered. She obviously hadn't intended for George to hear - or thought that he _had_ heard - because she just placed her head on her hand, ignoring George, continuing to stare at Fred and Hermione.

But George did hear her. At these words, his confidence was given a mighty boost. This meant she liked him. Luna, the girl who he fancied, liked him! He decided he was finally going to make his move.

But before he could lean in to kiss her, a tiny owl tumbled into the room, with a letter addressed to the four of them. "Thank you, Pigwidgeon," Luna said, taking the letter. The owl flew off, obviously not expecting a reply. Fred and Hermione came over so that they could all read over Luna's shoulder.

"Dammit," Fred hissed. Hermione hit him lightly. "I forgot that Mum wanted us to help prepare for Percy and Penelope's wedding. We better floo over there."

George let out a tiny sigh. _Next time_, he told himself. _Next time you'll have your chance_.


	7. Chapter 7: The Grand Weasley Initiation

**This'll probably be my last update for a bit, due to Christmas coming up! Very exciting!**

_**Disclaimer: I promise I am not J.K.R. **_

**Don't let the muggles get you down,**

**Jewels**

* * *

><p>Fred and George both looked extremely displeased for a number of reasons.<p>

One: They had to wear dress robes.

Two: They had to help usher.

Three: They hadn't had time to make a 'congratulations-you're-married' prank for Percy. And everyone knew how much he had wanted that.

So they shot rather displeased glares in their mother's direction from time to time. Let her think it was only for the first two reasons. But the third and most important reason was what displeased them the most.

And Luna knew it.

She had spent all of the day before making this prank. She hoped it was up to the twins' standards. She'd really hate if it weren't enough. Truth be told, she had almost been caught by Mrs. Weasley, but had escaped by the skin of her teeth, saying that she was making a trap for a Greenspring Cogler, which were completely made up creatures of course. But Mrs. Weasley had bought her _preposterous_ lie and left her to continue setting up her 'trap'.

"Hello George," Luna said, trying not to giggle.

"Hey Luna, want me to show you to your seat?" George asked, desperate to get away from all of their annoying relatives. Fred was unfortunately stuck with their Aunt Muriel. ("When will this hag _die_?!" He had asked in desperation, once he had noticed her coming towards him.)

George linked his arm through Luna's and lead her to a seat next to Hermione. "Thank you, George," Luna said, sitting next to the bushy haired witch. George smiled, then went back to help others to their seats. Soon, Fred and George had taken their seats next to Luna and Hermione, and the wedding began.

Luna waited patiently through the whole ceremony. Only when it was nearly time for the prank to commence did she have to cover her mouth to keep herself from giggling. The only person who noticed was George, but she just smiled innocently at him. Then, it started.

Percy and Penelope kissed, causing the prank to commence. Fireworks burst out from behind them, spinning around and around the newly married couple, refusing to stop until they had gone a bit further with the kiss. Percy shot a glare at his brothers before he did so. Then the fireworks shot into the sky, spelling out 'Congratulations Percy and Penelope Weasley!'

By this time, Fred and George had escaped from the rest of the guests. They sat together by a nearby pond. "Did you do that?" They asked together, then answered together, "No, I didn't!"

"But I did."

George jumped to his feet. "Luna?! You did this?"

Luna nodded slowly, her smile fading a bit. "Was it . . . Was it okay?"

"Okay?!" George grabbed her, swinging her around. "It was brilliant! I could kiss you right now!" His eyes widened. "I mean, uh - "

He was cut off by Luna kissing him on the cheek. She blushed, saying, "Sorry."

George shook his head. "Don't be." Then he returned the favour, by kissing her on the lips.

Neither of them noticed that Fred had snuck away.

* * *

><p>Hermione held two plates of cake, looking around for her boyfriend. She had suspected that he and George would play a prank, but it didn't exactly scream 'Weasley Twins'. There were very inconspicuous differences. Nothing that the average person would notice, but Hermione was above average, wasn't she?<p>

Strong arms wrapped around her waist. "Hey Mia," came a familiar voice. Fred nuzzled his face into Hermione's neck, causing her to grin.

"Hi Freddie," Hermione replied, handing him a plate of cake. "So, who _really _did that prank?"

"Luna, if you can believe it," Fred laughed, sitting with Hermione along a wooden fence.

Hermione nodded. "I should've guessed. She's been trying to win George's affection for ages."

Fred laughed again. "And he's been trying equally as hard to win hers. Good news is they're locked in a passionate kiss. At least they were last I saw."

Hermione laughed along. "About time!"

Percy and Penelope walked towards them, arm in arm, Penelope giggling and Percy blushing furiously. "Fred! I suppose that was your and George's doing?"

Fred shrugged. "Guess you'll never know, Perce. At least Penny got the Grand Weasley Initiation!"

Penelope began laughing, as Percy went redder. "There is no such thing!" Percy spluttered, glaring at his younger brother.

"Sure there is, as of now," Fred said, taking Hermione's arm. "Now if you two newlyweds will excuse us, my girlfriend and I have to go find my twin." Hermione laughed, walking away with Fred, but not before receiving a glare from Percy that said, 'I-thought-you-were-better-than-this-Hermione.'


	8. Chapter 8: The Feeling of Being Watched

**HAHA YES! Okay, this is the LAST chapter for this fanfiction, but NEVER FEAR! I'm going to be posting the first chapter of my Next Generation fic soon! See, this fanfic was just leading up to my Next Gen fics (the prequel you could say). So watch out for that, kay? (If you can't wait that long, I suggest reading Amaya's fanfiction, if you haven't already. It's the only other fanfiction on our profile, and it's called For the Love of Twins.) **

**Love you guys, I've never felt so accomplished as this! Even though this fanfiction isn't the best or most viewed, you guys have made me feel like the luckiest writer in the universe! Thank you! Remember, your reviews give me so much joy!**

_**Disclaimer: I am not J.K.R., but unlike her I am doing a Next Generation series XD**_

**Don't let the muggles get you down,**

**Jewels**

* * *

><p>"GO GINNY!"<p>

The whole Weasley family, including Hermione, Harry and Luna, were at the Holyhead Harpies game, cheering for Ginny. She had already scored five of the seven goals her team had scored in total.

Hermione had never been much of a Quidditch fan. She had gone to the Hogwarts games to cheer Harry, Ron or Ginny on, or if she didn't have any work to do or books to read. She hadn't really understood the game and nobody had taken the time to explain it to her. But now, as she sat next to Fred, he whispered the rules to her, and answered her questions. She found that she even slightly _enjoyed_ the game now.

Waving to Ginny as she zoomed by, Hermione felt Fred take her hand and say, "Want to go get some snacks?" Hermione could hear some nervousness in his voice, so she went with him to the much quieter concession stands. After Fred had pretended to browse the different food for a while, Hermione finally pulled him off to the side.

"Fred, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, worriedly. "Don't deny it; I know you possibly as well as George does now."

Fred sighed, looking embarrassed. "I just, well, I just felt a bit - Agh, you'll think it's stupid." Hermione gave him a look and he finally said, "I got the strangest feeling that we were being watched. I don't think it's probable, but . . . I don't know. I just had to get out of there."

Hermione looked around. The only others she saw were a father and daughter purchasing some licorice wands. "Freddie, it'll be fine. Come on. Ginny needs all the support she can get!" Taking Fred's hand, she lead him back to the stands.

* * *

><p>"Congratulations, Ginny," Luna said, giving her best friend a hug. The Holyhead Harpies had just won the game, and Ginny was ecstatic.<p>

"Thanks, Luna," Ginny grinned, as she linked her arm through Luna's. "And thanks everybody for the party! It's really great."

Luna couldn't help but smile, thinking about how much more happy Ginny would feel in a few minutes. She could see Harry preparing his speech in his head. She could also see George over by the table of refreshments, looking slightly worried. Excusing herself to get some punch, she went over to George. "You look as if you've seen a Digweeded Hapsey. What's wrong, George? Unless you really have seen one, then please do not show me," Luna added, glancing around nervously. She hated those things. They scared her near to death.

"No, no, I just had a weird feeling earlier that we were being watched," George muttered. "It's especially weird because Fred said he felt it too. I mean, we generally feel the same things, considering we're twins, but this was a weird feeling that shouldn't have been there."

"I understand," Luna said, taking George's hand. "But perhaps someone _was_ staring at you. I mean, we've survived the Battle of Hogwarts and were key parts in the destruction of Voldemort. People stare all the time."

George nodded slowly, half in shock at Luna's actually realistic explanation, and half in disagreement. The feeling had felt more stalkerish than admiring. But who was he to judge? "Oh look, Harry's beginning to propose!" he pointed out suddenly, as Harry got onto one knee in front of Ginny.

But even as Harry was making his grand speech, neither George or Fred could concentrate on his words to their sister. That feeling from earlier had unnerved them both to be sure. Though both of their girlfriends had tried to console them, they still felt very nervous.

". . . So that just leaves one question," Harry concluded. "Ginny, will you marry me?"

As an answer, Ginny flung her arms around Harry, kissing him full on the lips. Everyone clapped, and Mrs. Weasley began cooing over them both. Everything seemed to be going smoothly, and the twins soon forgot about the mysterious feeling from earlier. But there was no denying that they had definitely felt someone or some_thing_ watching them.

**THE END?**


End file.
